the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Academy Awards for Best Actor
}} The Academy Award for Best Actor is an award presented annually by the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences (AMPAS). It is given in honor of an actor who has delivered an outstanding performance in a leading role while working within the film industry. The award is traditionally presented by the previous year's Best Actress winner. The 1st Academy Awards ceremony was held in 1929, with Emil Jannings receiving the award for his roles in The Last Command and The Way of All Flesh. Currently, nominees are determined by single transferable vote within the actors branch of AMPAS; winners are selected by a plurality vote from the entire eligible voting members of the Academy. In the first three years of the awards, actors were nominated as the best in their categories. At that time, all of their work during the qualifying period (as many as three films, in some cases) was listed after the award. However, during the 3rd ceremony held in 1930, only one of those films was cited in each winner's final award, even though each of the acting winners had two films following their names on the ballots. The following year, this system was replaced by the current system in which an actor is nominated for a specific performance in a single film. Starting with the 9th ceremony held in 1937, the category was officially limited to five nominations per year. Since its inception, the award has been given to 82 actors. Daniel Day-Lewis has received the most awards in this category, with three Oscars. Spencer Tracy and Laurence Olivier were nominated on nine occasions, more than any other actor. Peter O'Toole is the most-nominated actor in this category without a single win. James Dean remains the only actor to have been posthumously nominated in this category on more than one occasion. At age 29, Adrien Brody became the youngest actor to win this award for The Pianist. As of the 91st Academy Awards, Rami Malek is the most recent winner in this category for portraying Freddie Mercury in Bohemian Rhapsody. Winners and nominees In the following table, the years are listed as per Academy convention, and generally correspond to the year of film release in Los Angeles County; the ceremonies are always held the following year. For the first five ceremonies, the eligibility period spanned twelve months, from August 1 to July 31. For the 6th ceremony held in 1934, the eligibility period lasted from August 1, 1932, to December 31, 1933. Since the 7th ceremony held in 1935, the period of eligibility became the full previous calendar year from January 1 to December 31. was the first winner in this category for his roles in 1928's The Last Command and 1927's The Way of All Flesh.]] won twice for his roles in Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (1931) and The Best Years of Our Lives (1946).]] won in 1934 for his performance in It Happened One Night.]] won for his role as Louis Pasteur in The Story of Louis Pasteur (1936)]] was the first actor to win this category over two consecutive years, having won in both 1937 and 1938 for his roles in Captains Courageous and Boys Town, respectively (and received seven other nominations).]] won for his role in The Philadelphia Story (1940).]] won twice for his roles in Sergeant York (1941) and High Noon (1952).]] won for playing as George M. Cohan in Yankee Doodle Dandy (1942).]] won in 1944 for his performance in Going My Way.|alt=Black and white photo of Bing Crosby in 1942—a white man with light eyes wearing a light hat with a cigar in his mouth.]] won in 1948 for his role as the title character in Hamlet, a film which he himself directed. ]] won for his performance in The African Queen (1951).]] won for his performance in Stalag 17 (1953).]] won twice from seven nominations for his roles in 1954's On the Waterfront and 1972's The Godfather.]] won for his role in Elmer Gantry (1960).]] won in 1962 for his performance in To Kill a Mockingbird.|alt=Black and white publicity photo of Gregory Peck in 1948—a white man with dark eyes and straight hair, smiling and wearing a suit, around 40 years of age.]] won in 1963 for his performance in Lilies of the Field. ]] won for his role in 1969's True Grit.]] won twice from eight nominations for his performances in 1975's One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest and 1997's As Good as It Gets.|alt=Photo of Jack Nicholson—a white man of 65 years, with gray hair and beard, wearing a black suit with a black ballot tie and wearing sunglasses with orange lenses—attending the Cannes Film Festival in 2002.]] won twice from seven nominations for his performances in Kramer vs. Kramer (1979) and Rain Man (1988).|alt=Photo of Dustin Hoffman, a young white man with dark hair, small eyes and a big nose, wearing a suit, in 1968.]] won once from five nominations for his role as Jake LaMotta in 1980's Raging Bull.|alt=Photo of Robert De Niro—a middle-aged white man, wearing a suit—at the 1988 Deauville Film Festival.]] won for his portrayal of the title role in Gandhi (1982).|alt=Photo of Ben Kingsley—a bald man with tan skin, of Indian ethnicity, with brown eyes, gray goatee and big nose, around 69 years of age—at the Sundance UK Film Festival in 2012.]] won for his performance in 1986's The Color of Money.]] is the first and only actor to win this award three times, in 1989, 2007, and 2012, for his performances in My Left Foot, There Will Be Blood and Lincoln, respectively.]] won once from three nominations for his role as Dr. Hannibal Lecter in 1991's The Silence of the Lambs.|alt=Photo of Sir Anthony Hopkins at the 2009 Tuscan Sun Festival in Cortona, Italy.]] won once from five nominations for his performance in 1992's Scent of a Woman.|alt=Photo of Al Pacino attending the Venice Film Festival in 2004.]] won two consecutive awards in 1993 and 1994 for his roles in Philadelphia and Forrest Gump, respectively (and received three other nominations).]] won for his role as David Helfgott in 1996's Shine.]] , Roberto Benigni became the second actor to win for a role in a film he directed himself.|alt=Photo of Roberto Benigni in 2006.]] won for ''Gladiator (2000).|alt=Photo of Crowe at the London film premiere for State of Play, 21 April 2009.]] won for his role in 2001's Training Day.|alt=Photo of Denzel Washington after a performance of Julius Caesar in May 2005.]] became the youngest winner for Best Actor for his performance in 2002's The Pianist.|alt=Photo of Adrien Brody attending the 2014 Cannes Film Festival.]] won twice from five nominations for his roles in 2003's Mystic River and 2008's Milk.|alt=Photo of Sean Penn attending the 81st Academy Awards in 2009.]] won for his portrayal of Truman Capote in Capote (2005).|alt=Photo of Hoffman at Cannes in 2002 promoting Punch-Drunk Love]] won for his performance as Idi Amin in the 2006 film, The Last King of Scotland.|alt=Photo of Forest Whitaker at the 2013 Cannes Film Festival.]] won for his performance in 2009's Crazy Heart.|alt=Photo of Jeff Bridges attending the 2017 San Diego Comic-Con International.]] won for his portrayal of King George VI in 2010s The King's Speech.|alt=Photo of Colin Firth at the San Diego Comic-Con International in 2017.]] became the first French actor to win this award for his performance in the 2011 film The Artist. ]] won for his role as Stephen Hawking in The Theory of Everything (2014).|alt=Photo of Eddie Redmayne in 2014.]] won for his role as Hugh Glass in The Revenant (2015).|alt=Leonardo DiCaprio]] won for his role in Manchester by the Sea (2016).|alt=Casey Affleck]] won for his portrayal of Winston Churchill in Darkest Hour (2017).|alt=Gary Oldman]] Multiple awards and nominations The following individuals received two or more Best Actor awards: The following individuals received four or more Best Actor nominations: Age superlatives See also * All Academy Award acting nominees * Critics' Choice Movie Award for Best Actor * Independent Spirit Award for Best Male Lead * BAFTA Award for Best Actor in a Leading Role * Golden Globe Award for Best Actor – Motion Picture Drama * Golden Globe Award for Best Actor – Motion Picture Musical or Comedy * Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by a Male Actor in a Leading Role Notes :A' : According to longstanding Hollywood legend, reported by Susan Orlean, Rin Tin Tin actually received the most Best Actor votes, but the Academy (not wishing to give the first award to a dog) refactored the votes to ensure that Jannings won. :'B : Rules at the time of the first three ceremonies allowed for a performer to receive a single nomination which could honor their work in more than one film. George Arliss, Maurice Chevalier, and Ronald Colman were all nominated for two different roles in the same category. Current Academy rules forbid this from happening. No official reason was ever given as to why Arliss won the award for only one of the two films he was listed for. :C' : Fredric March received one more vote than Wallace Beery. Academy rules at that time considered such a close margin to be a tie, so both March and Beery received the award. Under current Academy rules, however, dual awards are given only for exact ties. :'D : Paul Muni's performance in Black Fury was not nominated for an Oscar. For two years only, the Academy allowed a write-in vote. Technically, this meant that any performance was eligible for the award. The decision was made the previous year in response to the controversy surrounding Bette Davis's failure to receive a nomination for Of Human Bondage. Muni came 2nd in the vote; however, the Academy does not recognize Davis or Muni as nominees in these years. References Bibliography * * * * * * External links * Oscars.org (official Academy site) * The Academy Awards Database (official site) * Oscar.com (official ceremony promotional site) Category:Academy Awards Category:Best Actor Academy Award winners Category:Film awards for lead actor